A Door to Adventure
by Oceanus Biddle
Summary: Karla finds a strange door while at the town Library, and tumbles into an adventure like no other! However, a great evil has been released into the real world to take her place! Can she and Steve save the planet from being corrupted? Or will the terrible taint destroy the world as we know it? Rated T for innuendos, suggestive scenes, language, and violence


:D Ahoy, everybody! It's me, Ocean, and I'm back with a new Minecraft story! Kudos to my Language Arts teacher Mrs. Bernard for giving me the idea for this before ISTEP came around! Anyways, this story centers around a girl named Karla, and her will to try and survive the dangerous world of blocks and mobs! Enjoy~! :) Note: I do NOT own Steve or Minecraft! I only own my characters and story!

* * *

**A Door to Adventure**

**By: Oceanus Biddle**

**Chapter I:**  
**The Library**

* * *

I flopped onto my bed after a hard day at school. I sighed into my pillow, and groaned in agony at the mountain of homework my teachers had given me…ok, so maybe several papers is exaggerating a bit, but I had to do a book report in one night! I grumbled as I pulled out my Language Arts notebook out of my bag, along with my book I'd borrowed from the library in town. I began to write in my notebook, looking back into the story every so often…

When I thought I had enough information for my report, I closed my notebook. It was already 8:55. I hadn't noticed that it had gotten so late, I was so busy working on my paper. I only had a little while before the library would close, and I needed to find my older brother so we could leave. I found him holed up in his room, talking to his girlfriend Vanessa on the phone.

I sighed. "Jake, it's time to go!" I whined.

He scowled, sighing. "Alright, babe, I gotta go…the Squirt's making me take her to the library to return her dumb book." He glared at me as he hung up the phone.

I glared back at him as he got his coat on. I hated it when he called me that.

"It's not dumb!" I piped. "It's just…not my kind of book, that's all…"

"Mhm…" he mused as he went out the door of our small apartment. "Suuuuure it isn't."

* * *

Although I had been in this library numerous times before, I noticed something different this time, as I was moving amongst the shelves, inspecting the books as if they were national treasures. A door that was painted dark purple stood on one end of it. Had it always been there? No, that was impossible. But somehow, I felt strangely drawn to the door. I knew I had to find Jake, but then a strange noise came from the other side of the door. I walked over, cautiously looking at the doorknob.

I turned the knob, flung the door open, and gasped.

What was on the other side made me stare in awe, as a terrain of cubes and pixels lay before me. I looked down at my arm and saw that it was now a flesh-coloured rectangular prism, with smaller ones that made up my fingers on the doorknob. Even the door had changed from purple to a rugged light and dark brown mixture of pixels.

"What is this place…?" I mused quietly, looking at the splendor laid out in front of me.

Suddenly, someone pushed me out of the doorway, face-first into the dirt. The door slammed shut behind me, but not before I caught a glimpse of two glowing, white eyes.

"Hey!" I shouted, pounding on the door with my pixelated fists. "Lemme out!"

I watched as the door started to disappear into thin air, and tried doing something desperate.

"No!" I screamed. "Come back!" I ran to the place it had disappeared, only to hit an invisible surface. "Ow…" I moaned, standing up and holding a hand to my head. At least I knew the door was still there.

I noticed I had a bar under the bottom of my vision. Twenty little red hearts sat on one side, which I figured were a health bar, and on the other side was a bar that was fidgeting slightly, which had some sprites that looked like legs of ham. I saw one of them disappear, and I realized that it was a hunger bar. There were also nine squares underneath the other two bars. I watched as a white border scrolled from side to side as I went through the bar. A little box in the corner of my field of vision that read "Open your Inventory". I yipped in surprise as I somehow opened a bigger menu with lots of squares like the ones before and a portrait of myself (which basically had the clothes I had been wearing on the other side of the door), which followed a transparent square as I looked through my 'Inventory', as it was apparently called.

I sighed and closed the menu, walking what looked like a tree and punching its trunk. I expected wave of pain to wash over me, but there wasn't, nor were there any broken bones in my hand. The trunk looked a little broken, and I punched it again. It broke a little bit more. I punched and punched with my fist until it broke, and a smaller, spinning version of the cube I had just broken. I moved towards it, and the block zipped towards me and planted itself in one of the slots on the bar under my health and hunger bars. I looked up at the tree, and was surprised to find that it hadn't fallen over like a normal tree would. I also noticed that my hunger had gone down significantly, with three of the small ham legs gone. I had to find some kind of food, but where at?

I scanned my surroundings in hopes of finding some civilization in the area. To my left was a desert, barren of any life other than cube-like cacti and shriveled bushes. To my right was a river than ran through a plains-like biome, and behind me was a humid, steamy jungle with tall trees and lush undergrowth. I decided to go left, following the river until I saw a house, which was made of some strange form of planks, from what I could tell. I slowly walked to the front, and opened the door, which looked exactly like the one I had seen before.

"H-Hello…?" I asked cautiously as I looked in from behind one of the heavy wooden doors.

A figure looked over at me in the dim light. "Hm?" It grunted, looking up from another cube, with small stick-like things floating above it. It was a man, by the looks of it, and as he brought his face closer to the light, I could see that he had mud-caked blue jeans and boots on, with a light blue t-shirt on as well. He had a beard like Robert Downey, Jr. when he played Tony Stark, and dark, tangled hair. His eyes were the brightest blue I'd ever seen, and he had scars all along his arms and face.

"Oh!" I piped. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude!"

The man looked at me with his blue eyes. "What do you want?" he replied gruffly. He was obviously in a bad mood, so I decided to cut to the chase fast.

"I-I was wondering if you c-could tell me where I am," I said nervously, shrinking back slightly.

"Why, you're in Minecraftia, my dear girl." He said.

I fainted, and everything went black.


End file.
